Shut up and Sleep with me
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: -“Cállate, Padfoot”. Sirius se ha pasado todo la tarde molestando a su licántropo preferido, pero a éste ni siquiera parece importarle. ¿Qué pasa con Remus? ¿Tiene que ver con él? Oh si. Tiene mucho que ver con el. “…Y duerme conmigo” Slash. Oneshot.


**  
**Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary:** "Cállate, Padfoot". Sirius se ha pasado todo la tarde molestando a su licántropo preferido, pero a éste ni siquiera parece importarle. ¿Qué pasa con Remus? ¿Tiene que ver con él? Oh si. Tiene mucho que ver con el. "…Y duerme conmigo"

**Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene Slash, yaoi, relación hombre con hombre. Si no te gusta este género, abstente.

**N/A:** Al fin. Este Oneshot se me ha ocurrido al escuchar "**Shut up and Sleep with me" / Sin with Sebastian.** Por eso recomiendo que la escuches mientras lees mis humildes palabras (:

La idea original era hacer un tipo de comedia romántica. Y si, me fastidie un poco haciendo de Sirius un castrosín, pero sólo era para adaptar bien lo que quería escribir. Ah, sé que el término "dormir juntos" generalmente es interpretado como "tener sexo" jaja, pero yo queria verlo desde el lado más dulce.

Bueno, basta de mí.

Ojala les guste. Es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Criticas constructivas son bien recibidas.  
Besos!

* * *

**Shut up and Sleep with me.**

-James, en serio, ¿alguna vez has intentado obsesionarte y acosar a alguna que no sea pelirroja? Déjame corregir, ¿alguna vez has intentado obsesionarte y acosar a alguna otra pelirroja?

- Nope.- y sonrió triunfante.

Sirius resopló y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, caminando junto a los demás merodeadores para llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso Padfoot, Deberías alegrarte de no ser el pobre Remmsie.

El aludido alzó una ceja mientras seguía engullendo la barra de chocolate que había comprado en Honeydukes.

-¿_Pobre Remmsie_?- repitió con una sonrisa burlona- ¡Oh! Pobre _Remmsie- _dijo acercándose a el, pasando delante de James y Peter, interrumpiendo sus pasos.

-Estooorbas- canturreó el de gafas rodando los ojos. Sirius le sacó la lengua y se colocó a la izquierda de Remus.

-Acabas de pisarme las agujetas.

-Cierra el hocico rata- Peter rió- ¿Acaso no me dejarán joder a Moony en paz?

James arqueó las cejas y alzó las manos diciendo "Oh , Peter, creo que quieren privacidad" seguido de risas y golpes.

-Hablábamos del pobrecito "_Remmsie" – _exclamó Sirius sonriendo- Dime la verdad, ¿James te tortura para que le digas todo sobre Evans? – preguntó mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Remus no contestó.

-Di en el clavo, ¿no?- dijo haciendo una mueca de falsa compasión- Oh Pobre Remmsie, cuéntame- empezó a hacer pucheros mientras lo abrazaba

James y Peter siguieron en lo suyo, sabiendo que los fines de semana en que Sirius no tenía nada que hacer (Es decir, cuando no tenía ningún par de piernas dónde colarse) los dedicaba a fastidiar, hastiar, molestar, y joder con ganas al primero que le diera una oportunidad para hacerlo. _Hasta que se cansaba. _En una ocasión, Dios sabe cómo, Peter despertó con manchas rojas que el creía sarpullido. Pero su sorpresa dio lugar cuando al transformarse se dio cuenta de que era una rata peculiar…¿Qué tiene de raro eso? Nada, [n/a: Si, es tan normal transformarse en rata], sólo que en vez de pelo oscuro y áspero, todo su cuerpo de rata estaba teñido de un rosa chillón, brillante, y terriblemente afeminado. Ni hablar de cuando James creía que todas eran Lily Evans. (Ese día, Lily de verdad agradeció que Potter no la estuviera rondando, aunque no entendía por qué) Sirius se había reído tanto de él que creyó que no volvería a reírse nunca más.

Sirius era un gran mago, y nadie lo podía negar. Por eso era mejor no meterse con él.

-¿Qué mas te hace hacer el malvado James?- cuestionó, recibiendo una mirada asesina- ¡No me digas!- Se llevó las manos a la boca con el mayor drama posible- ¡Oh no Moony, todo menos eso!

-Por Merlín- reviró la mirada- Cállate, Padfoot.

Sirius ignoró completamente ese comentario y siguió con su verborrea. ¿Quién se creía como para mandar a callarlo? Ni que fuera su madre. Ja, es más, ni su madre lograba callarlo.

~ó~

-…Te llenarás de barros y te crecerá la panza. Serás…- y bajó la voz, como si estuviese por decir algo sumamente importante-… un licántropo gordo.

James soltó una carcajada mientras Peter le decía la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

Pero algo andaba mal, Remus seguía sin tomarlo en cuenta.

-¿No será fetichismo lo tuyo?

-Cállate, Padfoot.

Sirius frunció el ceño, fastidiado. Remus le estaba ganando y eso no podía ser, porque Remus nunca le ganaba. Se quedó atrás unos segundos mientras que el de cabello azabache y el de mejillas regordetas se hundían en el sillón.

Caminó y se paró en frente de ellos dos a la vez que el otro merodeador se sentaba lejos, listo para leer un libro que lo había estado esperando.

-Moony me ignora.

James le sonrió ampliamente

-Ojalá yo pudiera.

-Patrañas, qué.

Prongs y Wormtail habían comenzado a bromear sobre lo aburrido que había sido algún partido de quidditch donde iba Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, a lo que Sirius respondía con una risa fingida y diciendo "Sí, sí" a todo. Después de un par de horas de pláticas ilógicas, James sacó su snitch que robó de "Algún lugar secreto" (Arrogancia: Mode on) y comenzó a jugar con ella, impresionando a Peter (Como siempre) mientras seguía charlando normalmente.

Sirius decidió que ya había dejado descansar lo suficiente a Remus.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que le pongas atención?- tomó una silla y se sentó en frente de él, recargando el codo en su pierna y la cabeza en su palma.

Remus alzó la vista, pero sólo un segundo.

-¿Qué tiene el libro que no tenga yo?- preguntó imitando a la última ex novia del licántropo, la cual se la pasaba haciendo berrinche cada vez que le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Remus ni siquiera vaciló.

-Remus…- lo llamó.

No hubo respuesta.

-Remuuus…

Lo mismo.

-Remuus…- canturreó mas fuerte, y una vez que lo tuvo atento, añadió: ¿Andas en… _esos días? _Porque si es así lo comprendo.

Le dio un breve sermón acerca de su sexualidad, su higiene como mujer, y que no debía de molestarse por el estado de bipolaridad por el que pasaría. Terminó sonriendo fuerte, aguantando una carcajada por su "espontánea" y "genial" broma. Pero Moony solo contestó:

-Cállate, Padfoot.

La sonrisa de Sirius se borró de inmediato.

~ò~

Había anochecido y Black rodaba en su cama, ansioso. No había conseguido sacarle ni una sonrisa, vaya, ni siquiera una palabrota a Remus. Sólo lo había mirado con esa expresión fría y esos ojos apagados, a la vez que sus labios pronunciaban "Cállate, Padfoot" .

_CállatePadfootCállatePadfootCállatePadfootCállatePadfotCállate…_

¿Desde cuándo Remus ordenaba y el obedecía? Si bien las muecas del lobo que significaban "Deja de molestar" hacían su aparición, después de varios chistes y un par minutos cambiaban a "Vale vale, yo soy un mojigato, pero tú eres un idiota", dejando atrás las muecas para darle paso a las risotadas.

No aguanto más, la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo los sesos. ¿Por qué Remus se portaba así? No habría Luna llena hasta dentro de dos semanas, ¿Qué se traía en mete? ¿Por qué había estado callado todo el día? ¿Por qué no había querido hacer jugarretas esta semana? ¿Por qué lo había estado evitando _todo este mes_? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Abrió las cortinas sigilosamente mientras se levantaba de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible. Los ronquidos de Peter le hacían pensar que se estaba ahogando con sus mocos, y tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando escuchó a James decir entre sueños "Dame una oportunidad, Lily".

Sólo se mantuvo en pie unos instantes, lo suficiente para abrir la cortina de la cama adyacente a la suya. Se situó dentro y pudo ver al castaño durmiendo de lado, con los brazos cruzados _"¿Acaso este tipo se indigna hasta cuando duerme?" _y el cabello cayéndole sobre la cara. Traía puesto unos pantalones de poliéster, y se ocultaban bajo la sabana que le cubría hasta la pelvis.

Cerró la cortina y se colocó boca abajo apoyado en sus codos.

-Hey, Remus- dijo en voz baja- Despierta, Remus- lo zangoloteó- Quiero hablar contigo… ¡Remus! – esperó- Despierta…

Remus entornó los ojos cuando descubrió que no era un sueño, que realmente Sirius no tenía límites. Se volteó, con la mano de éste aún sobre su hombro, sólo para encararlo y dejarlo mudo. Y antes de que el otro dijera algo, se giró para intentar volver a dormir.

¿Qué había sido eso?

-Sé que me escuchas.

Soltó un bufido.

-Bueno, pues. Me rindo.

…

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Tío, me preocupas. Todavía que te dedico mi tiempo para intentar alegrarte el día y tú me ignoras.

…

-Bien, ya te pasaste. ¿Qué coño sucede contigo? ¿No puedes decírmelo? Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero por lo menos déjame arreglar lo que sea que te tenga así.

El que haya inventado la ley del hielo merecía morir. Porque le estaba dando en su ego.

-Mira, has estado así casi todo un mes. ¿Tiene que ver con el que seas licántropo? Porque ya te he dicho que eso no nos importa, Moony, te queremos por quién eres y no vamos a dejar de hacerlo sólo porque nos aúlles cada 29 días.- Sirius sonrió melancólicamente, mientras le revolvía el cabello inconscientemente a su amigo, quien suspiró.

- Me preocupas, sabes que eres muy importante para todos nosotros, para mí. Por nada del mundo dejaré que te pase algo, ¿si?, siempre voy a estar para lo que sea que necesites, aunque eso sólo signifique un camino arriesgadísimo y mortal a Hogsmeade en busca de chocolate.

No obtuvo respuesta. Creía que con su discurso amable le sacaría unas palabras, pero no lo había logrado. Ahora sí se estaba fastidiando.

-¿O es por mí? –cayó en la cuenta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cama- ¿Ya no quieres verme ni hablarme? Porque me he dado cuenta, oh si, no creas que lo iba a pasar por alto .

Se cruzó de brazos

- Entonces, sí tiene que ver conmigo. Dime, ¿te aburriste de mi? ¿Prefieres pasearte por la biblioteca con Evans? Primero James y ahora tú. Sólo falta que Peter también me traicione y me quedaré solo. ¿Qué paso con el "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"? ¿Se te han olvidado tus amigos? ¿Ó sólo te olvidaste de mí?

Remus se ayudó con las manos para quedar sentado y lo miró de frente. Sirius bajó los brazos y por primera vez notó lo marcadas que estaban las sombras bajo sus ojos. Y se sintió culpable.

Para su asombro, el soñoliento lobo esbozó una sonrisa dulce, acongojada y libre.

Sintió un ardor sobre sus pupilas y se dio cuenta de que su propio discurso lo había conmovido.  
Abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero entonces el castaño se había inclinado lo suficiente y lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía unos labios sobre los suyos.

El beso fue lento, y sintió sus movimientos como si el mundo se hubiera detenido frente a él. Como si nada más importara.

Entonces entendió lo que le pasaba. Y tenía que ver únicamente con él.

La lengua de Remus se deslizó sobre su labio inferior y finalmente separó sus bocas.

Él seguía perplejo cuando notó el gesto enternecido esparcido en toda la cara de su amigo.

-No soy ninguna niñita que se te acaba de declarar como para que me veas así, Moony.- exclamó frunciendo el ceño e intentando ponerse serio (Y fallando) Agregó: Con que eso era, pícaro. Me amas.

-Oh- soltó el otro, al fin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Cállate, Padfoot- dijo en un susurro pegando sus labios nuevamente. Sin dejar de besarlo lo tomó de las muñecas y lo tiró hacia el, obligándolo a caer sobre la cama- ...Y duerme conmigo.

Sirius sonrió.

A pesar de que lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y dormir bajo el abrazo de su licántropo favorito hasta el amanecer, esa fue la mejor noche de su vida.

Y vaya que sufrió las noches en las que se vio en una celda que lo aguardaría por doce años. Y cómo se consumía en la añoranza cuando veía la luna llena y pensaba "_Sé fuerte, Moony"._

Remus se dejó llevar. Para su sopresa, conciliar el sueño fue bastante fácil –y cómodo-.

Y por esa noche se olvidó de todo. Se olvidó de que en dos semanas volvería a llorar. Se olvidó del dolor que invadaría su cuerpo durante veintidós años más.

Y nunca imaginó que sufriría su traición en carne viva, y que las lunas llenas serían aún más tormentosas estando solo. Tampoco imaginó que doce años pudieran pasar tan lento y a la vez, tan rápido.

Porque esa noche nada importaba.

No importaba que Peter fuera tan cobarde.

No importaba que algún día los dos regresarían a Hogwarts en el momento más oportuno.

No importaba que de pronto sólo fueran tres merodeadores y un traidor.

No importaba que Sirius tuviera que esconderse en la casa de la que había escapado cuando tenía 16.

No importaba que tuvieran que defender a otro Potter.

No importaba la jodida profecía, y no importaba Bellatrix.

No importaba que al final Remus sería el último merodeador.

Porque eso sí, nunca dejaría de ser un merodeador.

**FIN  
**

_Con cariño para Prongs, Padfoot y Moony._


End file.
